Chicchan
A planet almost entirely covered in water, Chicchan is just barely sitting in the habitable zone of its star. Unusually warm, the planets tropical atmosphere is helped along by near constant volcanic activity. A net of archipelagos covers the ocean surface, the largest of which provide the cities for the settlers. Chicchan is a home to an enormous tourism sector and some high-end manufacturing corporations. General Information Population: 180,000,000 Demonym: Chicchan Major Cities: Sao Paolo, Marseille, Palermo History Settlement Established late in the Colonial period by a union of Brazilian, French and Italian governments, Chicchan was settled as an effort to escape the increasingly strict rule of the UCN, as well as establish a utopia of sorts. Built upon the largest archipelagos, and using the knowledge gained from the other Colonial ventures, Chicchan's first cities were established in 2143. Forced by necessity to build upwards and inwards, along with extensive planning, enabled unparalleled organization. Public transit networks were established that linked the distant cities and allowed for the prosperity of the colony to grow beyond what each city could offer. Tectonic Shifts In 2157, several enormous tectonic shifts on the planet lead to a series of unforeseen volcanic eruptions. In the ensuing chaos, the cities of Sao Salvador and Turino are destroyed. Chicchan experiences huge devastation and is forced to rejoin the UCN in exchange for humanitarian relief. UCN relief in the aftermath of the volcanoes endears it to many citizens, although a large portion of the population still holds to the idea of independence. UCN Crackdown The UCN Crackdown in 2168 reignites the idea of independence in the minds of many Chicchans. Protests are formed, primarily amongst the youth of the colony, and clashes with UCA police are had. For a stretch of time, the clashes occur almost daily. Resistance in centred in Marseille, with several political groups supporting the protesters. Due to the limited scale of the protesting, the UCAs action is limited to suppression and riot control. UCA special forces target protest leaders, effectively cutting off resistance and putting an end to the riots. Efficient use of undercover agents enables the UCN government to continue suppressing the protest groups. Civil War The Agronnach rebellion and the outbreak of the Colonial Civil War enables many of the groups to resurface, providing a ready militia for the rebels when they arrive in the system in 2174. Due to the limited groundspace for combat, the Taking of Chicchan is achieved in a primarily air-based campaign that overwhelms UCA forces in a matter of days. Rebuilding The conflict hit Chicchan so briefly that damage was inconsequential. Instead, the governments of Chicchan have devoted the years after the conflict to rebuilding what they had prior to UCN rule. Large social service branches have been re-established, with the people of the colony having relatively little concerns. The end of the conflict also marked a return to the Chicchan tourism sector, allowing a huge influx of visitors to pour into Chicchan resorts every year. Geography Covered in expansive oceans, the surface of Chicchan is riddled with volcanic archipelagos thrusting up from the ocean depths. Some are dormant, some are violently active, and the rest fall somewhere in between. The geothermal nature of the planet lends itself to energy production quite well, providing an easily reneweable resource for the planets occupants. The cities have been built primarily upwards, resulting in sky-scrapers rising alongside the volcanos. Culture The people of Chicchan are a comparatively subdued people, content with their idyllic lives in their tropical home. High-end manufacturing plants make up most of the industry on the planet, with exports including medical equipment and sensitive electronics. Limited deep sea mining is also common, with rigs being built far from the cities to limit the aesthetic damage they can do. Many workers on the planet are geared towards the tourism industry, and to this end, the population benefits greatly. Living in a tropical paradise has made most laid-back, although they are politically fiery and prone to fierce opinions. Government The government of Chicchan is quite an expansive project, covering numerous social programs to support its people. A civil institution buoyed by income coming into the planet, universal healthcare and a welfare system have enabled an extremely comprehensive safety net. Rigid economic regulation and a large tax base have enabled the system to avoid getting bogged down in claims and payouts. The central government for the planet resides in Sao Paolo, though each city and island chain maintains its own municipal government for local affairs.